Cracking Belief
by Fakhir
Summary: What happens when Kazuki unknowingly awakens the great God of war in the forest where she is stuck? Will this God save her from the situation that has fallen upon her and her friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys.**

 **This fanfic is not based on the story arc. It highly deviates. Sam is the name of the bus driver. I couldn't get his name. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Ja!**

Kazuki Kazami was a really strong girl, she had experienced many things in her small age.

How her mother was abused and raped by her drunk father in front of her. She had endured all of it until one day when she saw her father holding her mother's throat while using her and how she was crying while nearing towards death. She couldn't watch more as her mother died in front of her by her father's hands. She had picked up an empty glass bottle and dashed towards her startled father.

She had smashed the bottle in his head causing him to bleed to death. From that point onwards, she had trained herself while not letting herself drown in the sorrow. She had come past from it and now she was a mature and strong girl for a seventeen-year-old. She had joined high school and her best friend Amane Suou helped through all of her sufferings. She had come out of the shell which had surrounded her heart, all the girls of her class knew her and were her friends. She had eventually started to smile and laugh often.

Amane had been pestering her about getting a boyfriend but she despised men and knew that all of them were same, they only wanted a women's body and nothing else. She had packed her supplies in a bag because she along with her friends were going to a resort on a trip. Her whole class was really excited about the whole ordeal. Even Amane kept bouncing throughout the way. A bus was arranged for the visit with the usual male driver named Sam. All girls were practically smiling while thinking of the resort and how much fun they would have.

Kazuki herself couldn't help but smile Amane so happy.

They were going through the loops of the road on the mountain which was in the way. The rain had started pouring and that's when all of it went to hell. Thunder clapped and Amane had grabbed Kazuki for support. The rainfall was getting heavy by second and keeping eye on the road was getting very hard. Another thunderbolt was born and Sam had closed his eyes in fear which was the final nail in the coffin. The bus had slipped and dove directly Into the railing, it didn't take a second for breaking and the gigantic vehicle was falling from the path. Girls were totally terrified and were screaming for their lives.

Until it impacted with the ground beneath that was at least 1000 ft down. After a while of bracing, the damage had been done as some girls were bleeding, some had minor wounds and some had slight bruises but not too much. Kazuki had severed her elbow. The depth of situation hit them like a ton of bricks. They were in a forest away from any kind of transportation and mobile signals. Some were panicking by now but Kazuki had told them to stay calm and fetch Sam. In that kind of situation, a presence of a man was very necessary. After a few hours, Sam had woken up and had decided to camp there until he thought of something. A day had passed and only a few girls had brought supplies which were distributed to every other girl.

Now there was only a little food left. Sam had suggested going deeper in the forest so they could find something to eat and look for the end of the forest and any kind of civilization. Since then two days more had passed and they still had to find the end. They were short on supplies and many of the girls were suffering from fever to other slight symptoms. No one knew too much about plants so they could not risk about eating something that could endanger them.

Water couldn't be found and they really needed water to relieve their thirst. Sam was getting erratic and impatient. Three more days had passed and the breaking point was very close, two of the girls were in really bad condition. They had started feeding on leaves but they were still short on water. Everyone had become really weak by now. Some girls were even on the brink of being mentally broken because of the past experiences.

Sam had suggested draining each other's body fluid mainly urine and sperms.

Conflicts were strongly born in the group. A girl had agreed and went with Sam to have intercourse. Some girls even had vomited at the scene of crucial and raw scenes while other girls had gone off. Next day Sam did the ordeal again and again with the girl leaving her to be a mess. All girls were shocked when Sam had killed the girl and drank her blood, he became insane and inhuman as he tried to rape other girls too. Chaos had been spread, every girl ran.

Kazuki couldn't run fast enough and had toppled, Sam with an inhuman expression had punched on her but from the darkness of forest Amane had erupted and hit him with a stone in the head to render him unconscious. All girls had gathered again there with their miserable forms. A girl had suggested eating the flesh of insane driver.

Again no one knew what to do so they decided to think about it tomorrow. Kazuki took he duty to keep on the watch. Their clothes were tattered barely hanging in place, dirt and blood were over everyone. Some girls were even silently crying in sleep. Those who were unconscious due to being weak or fever were laying on the laps of their friends who were weak and broken too. Kazuki looked at her own best friend whose head was on her lap. She could see the signs of tears and fever on her face.

She was getting weaker by second. Kazuki looked in the dark sky of the night and silently prayed for a miracle to happen and save all of them from this hell. She didn't want to lose any more friends. Suddenly a rustle on the ground caught her attention and she was on alert.

She set her friend's head on the ground gently and took the sharp stick in case of any kind of dangerous animal. She would gladly kill herself for the sake of her friends. She carefully took steps towards the source of continuous rustling which was not that away from her current position. She hid behind the tree and waited for the right moment before she jumped out ready to kill he attacker... She looked and found nothing, she looked down and was stunned more than shocked.

The sight that she observed totally surprised her and she couldn't move her body an inch. In front of her, a part of the tree was glowing blue light. She was even more surprised when she saw words appear there, she dreadfully read ' ** _You have awoken me, the great God of War and in return, I shall help you in your time of need_** ' she had wide eyes as it flashed blindingly causing her to close her eyes.

She opened her eyes the next moment to stop them from bulging out.


	2. Chapter 2 Mysteries

**Chapter 2**

Her body became totally stiff as she saw human there on the ground. A boy. Her curiosity took the better of her and she walked a little to see the boy. She inspected that he had long black hair falling on his eyes, pale complexion and a good height. He was wearing black combat boots, black jeans and a navy blue full sleeved t-shirt with white markings on the left whole arm, a little white swirl in the mid and a large white same swirl in the back. He also had a black choker enslaving a blue crystal around his neck. She had to admit that he was dressed quite nicely. She poked him in the face and giggled when he said ' I don't want to go to college today mom ' in a whiny tone. She almost forgot in what kind of situation she was. She didn't had the time to react when suddenly his eyes opened and she saw the pure black eyes. She noticed that he had a strong jawline. His hair hung on his eyes a little, he rubbed his eyes and sat up. He finally looked up and saw a beautiful girl silver hair and deep red eyes, she had a cute nose and pink supple lips. His eyes trailed down and saw the almost tattered uniform along with the elbow which was bandaged and was attached to her neck by clothing. He noticed that she had a pale complexion. Kazuki saw with interest that the boy didn't look surprised to see her and he didn't look at her the way every guy looked, she knew the glint but it was not present in his eyes. She rose an eyebrow as he scratched the back of his head and grinned in a sheepish way.

She couldn't help but think that he was kind of cute. " So you are the one who found me seeing that you are the only one here. My name is Naruto Uzumaki " Naruto said with a smile. She nodded " Yes I found you but you have a lot of explaining to do and my name is Kazuki," she said and saw that he nodded with a smile. Naruto clenched his fists and tried to summon his power but couldn't due to being sealed away for so long but he mentally grinned when he sensed all of the natural power around him. He sensed other presences beside Kazuki almost twenty more. Naruto found anticipation in her pretty red eyes and sighed " look I will explain everything later but can you tell me why are you looking like this? I mean so weak?" He said and Kazuki stared at him in search of lies for a while but smiled when she found none " Okay but I want explanation later and this is because..." She told him about how they were stuck in the forest for almost a week after the bus crashed and about everything from her condition to everyone's condition. She didn't leave any space and spilled everything to him. After her explanation, she looked at him and had wide eyes as she saw tears in his eyes which looked so bright and happy until now which were filled with true sorrow now.

She was really surprised as she didn't think that he would cry, she felt unknown feelings insider her heart which she pushed back for now. She saw as he wiped his tears and took a deep breath. " Why are you crying?" She couldn't help but ask. He looked at the ground and smiled sadly " it's just that I can't imagine what would I do if my mother or sister would have been in this kind of situation. " he said and kept looking at the ground. She didn't let it show but she was truly touched by his words. " But what are you going to do now since you are in the same kind of situation as myself," she asked and he looked up with kindest eyes she had seen until her mother. She felt her cheeks get rosy but she shook her head. " I know a great deal about forests and I'm sure I can help you and your friends to get out of her as soon as possible but you have to bear with me. I know a lot about herbs, plants, and fruits that can be found here which will be beneficial for them." Naruto said and she had wide eyes as a new hope rose in her chest. She again tried to find lies but was happy that he was saying the truth. Maybe he was some kind of explorer or a warrior? Maybe a soldier if he knew that much about nature. " But how do you know so much about them?" She asked with her curiosity reaching high.

He sheepishly smiled while scratching the back of his head " Well I watched 'Man vs Wild ' program daily on discovery " he said and instantly Kazuki face faulted. She looked at him like he had grown a second head but shook her head and picked herself up, maybe he was an idiot after all. She couldn't help but smile at his expression. She heard a painful moan from the side where her friends were and stood from the ground. Naruto had also caught on the voice and stood himself up. " Let me see your elbow for a sec," he said out of nowhere and Kazuki stared at him " Excuse me?" She said but he was serious as he walked up and stood in front of her where she noticed that he was almost three inches taller than her. " let me see maybe I can help " he said and offered her a gentle smile which eradicated her suspicion and gently unwrapped the bandages which she had brought with her. He l looked at her swollen elbow and touched it gently with his palm, she winced lightly from the pain. Naruto hummed and she looked at him for any kind of prescription. "Your elbow is dislodged and the bone is not set properly that's why it's swollen and if it's not treated soon, it could cause the bone to be permanently bent," he said and she had wide eyes. " Can you treat it ?" She asked and sighed in relief when he nodded but looked dead in her eyes " Yeah I an but the pain you will feel beforehand will be terrible. Can you handle that?" He asked and she didn't even waver and nodded in affirmative causing Naruto to smile. He pulled the sleeved of his shirt up a little "Okay then I'll do it as quick as possible but you have to cover your mouth" he said and she nodded while draping a hand over her mouth a little nervous.

He again smiled warmly " Don't worry, nothing will happen to you I promise? " he said. She looked in his eyes and her cheeks again dusted pink for a moment before it vanished and she smiled behind her hand and nodded. Naruto inhaled and gently grasped her smaller hand in his bigger one, his own ears got red before he concentrated and placed his right hand under her elbow before he took a breath and in an instant with a jerk, he lodged her bone back in the correct position. In that instant, Kazuki felt her whole arm ache in such pain that her whole arm was crushed under a roller. A painful scream escaped her lips which were crushed by her hand. She had eyes wide in pain as tears gathered in her eyes. But the next moment she felt all the pain gone leaving small throbbing. She suddenly felt lightheaded and started to sway but was caught by Naruto. " Whoa careful there, don't worry it's just the effect of having not eaten for a while, " he said and she nodded in gratitude. She didn't have the energy to move anymore so she watched as Naruto gently wrapped the bandages again. She looked at his face slow toy as he did his ministrations. He looked down at her and smiled widely causing her to again blush for a second " Now it's all done, don't worry I'll take you there to your friends but be sure not to move your hand too much okay?" He asked and she nodded with a smile.

He replied with a smiled and silently but gently took her to her friends. He saw all of the girls and in what condition they were. He was sad she could tell by the looked in his eyes but then she saw determination. She was confused a little but ignored and pointed him to lay her beside Amy which he compiled and set her down gently beside her. She looked at him as he scratched his chin and she swears she could see a bulb glow above his head as he silently dug the ground beside him until it was the size of a jar. He grabbed a big leaf and made a little hole in the middle before he put it on the hole and made sure that it won't fly away. He noticed kabuki's eyes and smiled " Just wait till tomorrow, " he said and she decided to stay quiet. He came and sat beside her. She saw him close his eyes and his breath got slow and slow too until the point where she couldn't notice. Beads of sweat rolled down his face and she was fascinated by how good he was meditating . After a short while, he opened his eyes and sighed. He looked at Kazuki again and smiled " Don't worry and sleep, you need it. I'll keep the watch " he said and she shook her head " Aren't you going to sleep ?" She whispered so not wake Amy. He smiled " No I'll look out. I have been sleeping for a while now " he said and unconsciously his hand reached for her head and patted.

She had wide eyes as a warm feeling was in her chest. She felt her eyelids become heavy ." I'll make everything better, I promise " she heard before she fell asleep. Naruto smiled lightly and patted her head once more before taking it back and again tried to access his power but couldn't. He could feel them but they were very weak. His control of nature was a mess right now. Maybe it would be better tomorrow. He looked at all the girls and whispered to himself " No matter what it takes; I'll protect all or you". He looked in the star-filled sky and started planning. Next morning, every kind of bird chirped around trees creating a beautiful melody despite the dangerous looking forest. Sun rays fell on the face of Amy as she moaned in displeasure and rubbed her eyes to clear the haziness away. She sat slowly with a constant pain in her head, she yawned and her stomach also gave an answer causing her to frown a little. Her throat felt dry and she hadn't eaten anything in two days.

She looked at her side to see her best friend Kazuki sleeping with a smile on her face. She smiled herself and determination once again ignited in her, she would do anything to get Kazuki and her other friends out of here. She nodded to herself and stood, she went around I search of either water or some kind of fruits. After a few minutes in walking, she heard rustling just a little away. She had wide eyes, it could be a wild animal or something little that could be eaten. She hid behind a tree little away and poked her head out to see what was the source of rustling. She saw a figure crouched down and was binding a rope around a tree. She had wide eyes as she thought about the worst. She had heard about the man-eaters who lived in forests and brutally killed every human they saw and eat them. She was scared, she felt her whole body tremble in fear as she hugged herself. She shuddered at the thought of being eaten or either raped. She had to do it now or he would kill her. She picked the nearest large rock that she could pick up and silently woke behind the figure who was a little further away now. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't even notice her just behind him.

She raised the rock ready to strike him in the head and took the final step forward but instead of ground, her foot went in deeper and something wrapped around her feet. She tripped and fell to the ground with the rock falling from her hands too. She had wide eyes In fear as she saw a rope wrapped around her ankle. She saw him turn towards her and she screamed in fear "kyaaa!" And closed her eyes waiting for her attacker to tear her or her clothes. She didn't want to die like this. Tears fell from her eyes. " Waaahhhh! " she heard her attacker scream ? She opened her one eye lightly and saw nothing in front of her so she opened both of her eyes. The sight which she was greeted with totally surprised her and stunned her. In front of her was her attacker crouched on the ground with his hands around his head and was shivering altogether while chanting " Please don't kill me, I don't taste good". Was he really her attacker or human eater as she has thought? She questioned herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I am back again with another chapter. I regret that I couldn't update sooner. But, I have been quite busy these few months among studies, work, and chores. Phew, it was quite hectic. However, your reviews pulled me back. Thanks for the support!**

 **Chapter 3**

She sat straight and cleared her throat "Umm are you okay ?" She asked and noticed that his shivering stopped. Naruto was begging to God to save him somehow from the ghost but he was surprised when the ghost asked if he was alright.

His eyes widened 'Wait a minute! Ghosts don't ask if their prey was okay or not!' He thought and poked his head out of his arms to see a girl with red hair in two long ponytails reaching her waist. She had purple eyes with glasses on them, cute little nose and pink pouty supple lips. She had an angelic face and was in the same uniform as Kazuki. She was the same girl Kazuki had laid beside.

Naruto took long breaths in relief and cried comically thanking God that it wasn't a ghost. Amane saw the figure look at her and she first thought of him as cute. She saw as he cried comically and sweat dropped at him. But how was he in this forest? What was he doing? Maybe he could help them? Too many questions, but she decided to confront him later. Naruto saw that she was trapped and his eyes widened before he ran over and crouched on his knee "I'm so sorry that you have been trapped, let me untie you" he said and unwrapped the string around her foot.

She shook her head "No, I should be sorry for scaring you, I thought you were a human eater, " she said with an embarrassed giggle. "And I thought you were a ghost," he said as comical tears fell from his eyes causing her to again sweat drop and giggle. It was funny that he was scared of ghosts. "So what were you doing?" She asked. Naruto pointed to the string loop "Well, I saw the footprints so I thought why now catch a hen? And created a trap but instead of a hen, I caught a girl" he said with a chuckle. She blushed red in embarrassment and poked her fingers together "I'm sorry" she mumbled and Naruto shook his head with a smile.

He saw that her breath was labored and she was sweating profusely. She winced and grabbed her head in pain "Are you okay ?" Naruto asked in worry. She nodded "Yeah just a little headache," she said. Naruto narrowed his eyes and saw a bruise on her forehead. "Can I look at your wound for a bit?" He asked and she had wide eyes at how serious he suddenly became and nodded. He placed a hand behind her head and other on her forehead holding her bangs from dropping on her forehead and inspected the bruise closely.

Amane blushed at how close he was and closed her eyes. Naruto saw that the bruise was oozing blood a little and was becoming purple. He nodded to himself and backed. "You have been bruised by a poisonous plant, it's good that it's not serious and its antidote can be found easily," he said and she opened her eyes to see he was looking directly In her eyes. She was slightly surprised that there wasn't any kind of lust or a bad intention in his eyes only truth and gentleness. "Can you cure it?" She asked looking at the ground and poking her fingers. Naruto nodded his head with a big smile "Yeah I was intending to. Are other girls also suffering from this?" He asked and she had wide eyes, gratitude could be seen in her eyes and she nodded "Yes, there are few other girls" she said and saw Naruto nod again.

Hmm, I can get the herbs along with some other things that can help them gain their stamina, Naruto thought "Then, I'll fetch some herbs and come as soon as possible. You should go back" he said with a smile and rearranged the trap. She was surprised again "But why are you helping me? And how do you know about other girls?" She asked and Naruto gently smiled at her "Do I need a reason to help you? I am also lost and on my way, I saw other girls too" he said and her cheeks dusted rosy.

She didn't believe the latter statement but it could wait a little bit. He helped her up and ushered her back before going deep in the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Amane came back and laid beside Kazuki with a smile and there was a glint of hope in her eyes. Naruto came towards a muddy area and looked around the puddle, he found the herbs he was looking for. He took off his shirt and took as much as he could before he found some mushrooms beneath trees. He grinned and smelled them before taking them as well. Naruto went towards the dry area where he broke some dry branches from trees and took husk of the tree. He had wide eyes as he also found bamboos just a little far away and again grinned. He could take the girls here after they were a little good. He took two stones too. He found a thick straw like branch which was hollow from inside. He took some of them too. Yeah, it was good. He turned back towards the flock.

Back in the flock, almost every girl had woken up except those who were unconscious. Their eyes showed despair and desperation.

Again conflicts had started among them. Kazuki had also woken up and the memories of last night hit her. She had wide eyes as she looked here and there but didn't find him. She had wide eyes, was it all a dream? Then, she found that her elbow wasn't aching anymore. She looked at the hole with a leaf on it and her eyes shone with happiness. It wasn't a dream!

Amane saw the conflicts and decided to tell them about the guy who said that he would help them. Kazuki was surprised that Amane also knew him but decided to ask later. Some girls were happy and some didn't believe her. But they agreed to wait for a while. Amane silently prayed that he would come soon. And true to his word, rustling was heard and instantly every head was in the direction. Naruto stepped in the clearing with a big sack over his shoulder, stones in one hand and branches in the other. Some girls blushed as they saw his attire and face.

He was only wearing a tank top now causing them to see how lean muscular he was. Even Kazuki blushed a little as his shoulder and neck muscles rippled as he took a step. The eyes which were filled with desperation and despair were now filled with renewed hope. Naruto stopped in his tracks as he saw all of the eyes on him and suddenly felt really nervous. He smiled nervously as he looked at every girl seeing their condition. Sweat dripped from his face. Kazuki seeing this couldn't help but smile. No one spoke for a moment.

"H-Hello my name is Naruto and I am here to help you" he said robotically and even Amane giggled seeing him like that. Then, after that moment, questions bombarded him. He grew more nervous as his eyebrow twitched. On the sidelines, Kazuki, Amane, and few other girls giggled.

"I'll answer your questions later, right now, you all need to be treated and I want those who are alright and can work fine" he said. Few girls along with Kazuki and Amane stood up and walked in front of him. He smiled and set all the things down. He opened the sack and grabbed the herb "Alright, those who have these bruises like Amy's then take this herb, rip it open and rub it on the bruise until all the liquid is applied like this," Naruto said and stood with the ripped herb in his hand. He gently lifted the bangs from Amane's forehead and applied the herb rubbing it lightly.

Meanwhile, she was as red as a tomato.

She was gripping the hem of her skirt tightly causing other girls to giggle at her. After a short while, he stopped while gently smiling at her, "You can go rest now" he said to which she nodded with blush and slipped away eliciting another giggle from Kazuki. It was nice seeing your best friend so flustered. "Alright, you have seen it now please tend to others while I do something about your appetites," he said with a chuckle lightening the mood. Those who were being treated looked at Naruto to see what he was doing.

They saw him taking a glass out of his pocket and holding it over the husk-like material of the tree. They had wide eyes as they saw sunlight being condensed in the center of fur. They watched in amazement as smoke rose from it. He quickly placed it inside the dry grass and blew air on it lightly. They were awed as the fire was ignited in it, on which he quickly placed the dry branches. The fire was ignited and was burning quite well. They saw him taking what seemed like herbs turned out to be mushrooms and they had wide eyes again.

He pierced them three by three in every stick and stuck the stick in the ground above the fire, roasting them. By the time he was done, there were thirty to fourth sticks. And, the treatment of the bruises was done with a sweet smell emerging from mushrooms. Every mouth was watered and some girls were even drooling.

Naruto saw the scene and he sadly smiled, they must be very hungry. He stood and smiled warmly at them, "Now that the food is getting ready, I want you all to see at your sides. You will see a leaf with a hole in the middle. Lift it and be surprised" He said and grinned at the end. Every girl saw the leaf at their side and lifted it to have wide eyes and jaws. Kazuki herself was stunned along with Amane as they saw water in the hole which was sufficient enough for every girl. Some girls had tears in their eyes as Naruto handed them straws and told them to drink from it. Naruto himself was totally stunned as some girls had even hugged him while thanking him with tears.

Amane also had tears in her eyes as he handed her and Kazuki two straws. "H-How ?" She manages to choke out. He grinned " Well I knew that in the night the atmosphere becomes really wet so I created this for everyone, it's pure so you don't have to boil it," he said and she wiped her eyes with a smile. Naruto stepped back and saw as they quickly drank to their full and sighed in content. Expressions of relief spread on their faces. They wiped their eyes as Naruto gave the two sticks full of mushrooms to every girl. Kazuki mouthed a thank you before she dug in. He stood on the sideline and watched with a smile as they ate hungrily. He saw that three girls were unconscious and their share was left.

He was about to concentrate on natural energy when suddenly two sticks of mushroom were poked at him and he was startled. He saw Amane and Kazuki stretching them towards him "Here, you need to eat too. You must be hungry" Kazuki said. " Yeah, we are in your debt that you did so much for us," Amane said. Naruto saw that other girls also nodded and he smiled warmly while shaking his head with a chuckle "Thank you, but I'm not hungry and you guys need to gain as much energy as you can. I can spend at least another day before I would be a little hungry" he said.

Kazuki stared at him for a while before taking it back. Amane had wide eyes, he knew so much about the forest and he knew how to control his hunger too? "How? Have you suffered from this situation before as well?" She asked and other girls were also interested. Kazuki already knew the answer and readied herself to be amused. Naruto sheepishly smiled "No, I haven't. I just watched Man Vs. Wild daily that's why" he said. Cue face fault. Kazuki laughed a little as every girl looked at him with a sweat drop. Amane shook her head and looked at laughing Kazuki. She also smiled. "Well not that you have eaten. Rest for a while and we will leave after that" He said.

Every girl nodded with a bright smile as they already felt getting healthy. Naruto walked up to the unconscious girls and looked at the first before kneeling down and placing a hand on her forehead. Nothing too severe just exhaustion. Same with the other two girls. Naruto sighed in relief and with the help of their friends, he made them drink water sufficiently. After a short while, they had groggily woken up and after a lot of smothering from their friends and explaining the situation, they also ate their share. It was already noon. Naruto sat on the ground while leaning on the tree.

He closed his eyes with a smile.


End file.
